


Du er en engel

by mazarin01



Series: Kjærlighet på Sørlandet [5]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Angstanfall, Christmas, Christmas Tree, Fluff, Kjærlighet, Light Angst, Love, M/M
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21869734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mazarin01/pseuds/mazarin01
Summary: Isak og Even pynter juletre.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim & Isak Valtersen, Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Series: Kjærlighet på Sørlandet [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1479272
Comments: 20
Kudos: 50





	Du er en engel

Egil tuter og Tiril vinker fra passasjersiden idet de kjører avgårde. Isak smiler og vinker tilbake før han snur seg mot Even som nesten har forsvunnet bak det store grantreet. 

“Skal vi få treet inn?”

“Åpner du døra?”

“To sek.”

Isak hopper opp på rampa og etter å ha låst opp døra, holder han den åpen så Even kan komme inn. Idet han ser Even er på vei opp trappa, tar han tak i toppen på treet og stopper ham. 

“Nei, nei. Vi kan ikke ta det med opp ennå.”

Even vrir hodet mot Isak. “Hvorfor ikke?”

“Treet må akklimatiseres. Egentlig bør treet først stå i et rom som er 0-4 grader varmt, så over i et som er rundt 10 grader, før det spyles av i dusjen for å få bort pollen og forhåpentligvis smådyr, og så kan vi ta det inn i stua...”

“Åhh! Så vi kan ikke pynte det med en gang?”

“Nope.”

Skuffelsen i stemmen til Even dirrer i brystet og når Isak ser det triste fjeset hans, kjenner han det stikke i hjertet. 

“Sorry baby. Vi må nok vente til i kveld.”

“Okei da.”

De setter fra seg treet i den ytterste gangen og går opp til leiligheten. Etter de har kledd av seg ytterklærne og Even har vært på do, griper Isak tak i hånda hans og trekker ham inntil seg. 

“Jeg er kald.”

“Jeg også. Det var skikkelig kaldt ute. Og så føler jeg meg litt tung i kroppen. Det er akkurat som jeg er en ballong med hull i og lufta har begynt å sive ut.” Even sukker lett. 

“Okei? Kom det nå eller har du vært sånn i hele dag?” Isak ser spørrende på ham. 

“Det kom liksom over meg når jeg satt på do. Jeg tror kanskje det har vært litt mye denne uka. Full jobbuke, juleverksted med ungene i går og henting av juletre i dag.”

Even lukker øynene, sukker på nytt – dypere enn i sta – og gir ham et mismodig smil. Isak legger armene rundt halsen hans og kiler ham i nakken med fingrene. 

“Da synes jeg vi skal fyre i peisen og se en film. Vil du det?”

“Åhh. Det hadde vært fint.”

“Da gjør vi det. Jeg kan fyre, kanskje du lager litt kakao til oss? Hvis du orker?”

“Det kan jeg fikse.”

“Og kanskje noen brune pinner?”

“Har du tenkt å spise opp alle før mamma kommer?”

“Ne-e-ei?” Isak ser på ham “Men vi kan jo bare lage flere om det blir nødvendig da.”

“Vi?” Even ser utfordrende på ham.

“Ja, jeg hjalp jo til med bakinga.” Isak dytter til ham i skuldra. “Målte opp melet for eksempel.”

Even presser pekefingeren mot den kalde nesa hans. “Du satt mest på kjøkkenbenken og var søt.” 

“Søt du liksom.” Isak himler med øynene. 

Even ser lattermildt på ham. “Men det er greit, for noen må jo det også.”

Mens Even går inn på kjøkkenet, går Isak bort til peisen og det tar ikke lang tid før det spraker godt i de tørre vedkubbene. Han blir stående oppslukt i egne tanker med armene strukket mot flammene.

“Kommer du? Kakaoen er klar. Isak? Isak!”

“Hæ?” Isak snur seg mot Even.

“Det er klart – kommer du?”

Isak setter seg ved siden av Even i sofaen og etter å ha breiet et ullpledd over dem begge, tar han imot kakaoen. 

“Takk. Hvilken film valgte du?”

“Polarekspressen.”

“Åh! Favorittjulefilmen min!”

“Hæ? Er det?” 

“Ja.”

“Det er min også!”

Det gnistrer like voldsomt som i peisen idet øynene deres møtes. Isak bøyer seg mot Even og kysser ham før han kroer seg inn i armkroken hans. 

De slurper i seg varm kakao og når rulleteksten ruller over skjermen to timer senere er boksen med kaker nesten tom. 

“Herregud, Issy. Du har jo nesten spist opp alle pinnene!”

“Eh… sorry.” 

“Vi skulle jo ha de til mamma kommer.” 

"Da skulle du ikke ha satt fram hele boksen."

"Jeg trodde ikke du kom til å spise så mange da!" Even rister på hodet og ser oppgitt på ham. Et dypt sukk siver ut av munnen hans. “Du altså.”

“Ikke min feil at de er så gode at man ikke klarer å stoppe da.” 

Isak stikker tunga ut og ler, men skjønner brått at han både har gjort og sagt noe dumt når en fure popper opp i panna til Even og det det oppgitte blikket hans akkompagneres med en lett irritasjon i stemmen. 

“Nei, det er jo ikke du som har bakt dem.”

Even reiser seg brått, går med raske og bestemte skritt ut i gangen og Isak blir redd han er på vei ut. Han hiver seg opp av sofaen, tar sjumilssteg over stuegulvet og idet han kommer ut i gangen ser han døra til badet gli igjen. 

Isak sukker lettet ut – heldigvis gikk han ikke. Han blir stående i gangen og vente på at Even skal komme ut. Idet døra åpner seg, tar han to lange skritt mot Even.

“Jeg trodde du var på vei ut jeg.”

“På vei ut?” Even ser overraskende på ham. 

“Ja…” Isak biter seg i leppa. 

“Jeg måtte bare pisse sånn plutselig.” 

“Okei…” Isak trekker pusten godt inn og slipper den sakte ut igjen. “Det var ikke meningen å spise så mange kaker, men de er så innmari gode. Jeg har ikke spist slike siden farmor lagde dem da jeg var liten. Unnskyld.”

Isak svelger hardt og ser unnskyldende på ham – håper Even ser hvor lei seg han er. Blikket til Even mykner og furen i panna retter seg ut. Han griper tak i kinnene hans og kysser ham ømt. 

“Du… det går helt fint. Jeg er jo glad du liker dem. Jeg ble bare litt irritert for vi skulle jo ha noen når mamma kommer. ”

“Jeg vet det… klarte bare ikke å stoppe...”

“Jaja, vi får bare lage flere da.”

“Ja… må jo nesten det.”

“Hvis du går ned i butikken og henter en pakke med sukker og mel kan vi gjøre det nå. Det er jo enda en stund til vi skal pynte juletreet.”

"Orker du det da?”

“Hvis du hjelper meg så.”

“Sikker?”

“Helt sikker. Jeg har jo fri i morgen, så jeg kan sove lenge og hente meg inn litt.”

“Jeg hjelper deg gjerne – det er jo det minste jeg kan gjøre.”

“Da setter vi i gang da?”

Isak griper tak i den utstrakte hånda til Even og møter smilet hans med et lite smil i retur. Even drar i armen hans og begynner å gå mot kjøkkenet. Idet de når utgangsdøra, stopper Isak og klemmer hånda hans – får han til å snu seg mot ham. 

“Du er ikke sur på meg?”

“Nei da, pus.”

“Takk.”

“Kan ikke være sur på det angrende og søte, lille kakemonsteret mitt vet du.”

.

Etter at to nye brett med brune pinner er stekt, middag er fortært og Even har sovet en time på sofaen, er de klare for å pynte juletreet. 

Treet står nakent midt i stua kun iført en juletrefot og på stuebordet ligger to pakker med morfars gamle juletrelys klare til bruk. Alle lysene er intakt – det sjekket Even i sta. 

“Så du esken med morfars julepynt når du var nede?”

“Nei… men nå så ikke jeg spesifikt etter den da.”

“Okei. Jeg bare går ned og ser om jeg finner den jeg. Det skal være en eske med noen julekuler og litt diverse stæsj.” 

Boden er stappfull av ting. Morfars gamle telt, ei snøskuffe, vinterdekkene til bilen, mammas strykebrett og en kjip feltseng fra Jysk. En rekke gamle Ivar-hyllene fra Ikea er fylt til randen med esker. Mye er er hans egne ting, men det finnes også en god del ting etter morfar som han ikke har klart å kvitte seg med. 

Nesten ingen bokser er merket med innhold, så det tar litt tid å lete, men til slutt finner han esken med julepynt. 

Idet han åpner esken sniker minnene frem. Ikke bare de fine om juletrærne morfar alltid hugget selv og var så stolt av, men også de vonde. Spesielt kommer minnet fra den siste jula de tilbragte sammen fram. Det var bare de to, fordi moren ikke var på talefot med noen av dem. 

En stor klump vokser fram i magen på ingen tid og han synker ned på gulvet, lener ryggen mot en av hyllene og stirrer ned i esken. 

Blant fargerike julekuler og kurver, bjeller, norske flagg og girlandere ser han et bilde av morfar. Han plukker det opp, ser han sitter avmagret med gusten hud i en stol ved siden av juletreet og synet vipper ham helt av pinnen. 

Salte tårer tvinger seg frem og renner nedover kinnene. Det prikker i huden og hendene føles brått numne. Bilde glipper ut av hånda og lander på gulvet.

Han hiver skarpt etter pusten, kjenner det knyter seg til i brystet, kjenner alt krøller seg inne i ham. Han kniper igjen øynene og knytter nevene så hardt at neglene borer seg inn i håndflata. 

Magen spenner seg og det er helt umulig å trekke pusten godt nok inn selv om han prøver å få kontroll på den. Lave hikst slipper ut gjennom leppene og tårene fortsetter å trille nedover kinnene. 

Isak? Hvor blir du av? Har du fått en eske i hode?

Isak registrerer en skygge i sidesynet og idet han vipper hodet opp, møter han Evens oppsperrede øyne. Han prøver å si noe, men ordene slipper ikke til.

"Isak!"

Even setter seg raskt ned på knærne foran av ham, tar fra ham esken med julepynt og plasserer den på gulvet ved siden av dem før han tar tak i hendene hans og klemmer dem. 

“Baby, nå fokuserer vi på å puste. Okei? Sammen med meg.”

En, to, tre, fire fem. 

En, to, tre, fire fem. 

En, to, tre, fire fem. 

En, to, tre, fire fem. 

Isak fester blikket på Even og de stødige, blå øynene ankrer ham umiddelbart fast i noe trygt og godt. Han hører på pusten til Even og fokuserer kun på den. Hører den jevne rytmen i inn og utpustene hans og sakte men sikkert puster de helt i takt. 

Even tar ham inn i favnen sin, stryker ham på ryggen og hvisker inn i øret hans. 

“Går det bedre nå, baby?”

“Ja.”

“Er det plass til meg her?”

“Ja.” 

Isak gjør rom for Even og han setter seg ned ved siden av ham, legger armen rundt ham. Even kiler ham i nakken og de myke fingrene roer ham ytterligere 

“Vil du fortelle meg hva som skjedde?” 

“Det bare…” Isak stønner og trekker pusten godt inn. Tørker tårene med erme på genseren. “Jeg har ikke sett i esken siden morfar døde og når jeg kikket oppi den kom det brått så mange minner frem. Og så fant jeg et bilde av morfar. Det ble bare litt mye for meg.”

“Åh, baby.” 

Even legger hånda på Isaks brystkasse og stryker over den med rolige bevegelser. Isak plukker opp bildet av morfaren fra gulvet, ser på det en gang til før han gir det til Even. 

“Det er tatt den siste jula vi feira sammen.”

“Oi, han ser ganske så syk ut her.”

“Han var det. Det var tre måneder før han døde.”

“Bodde han hjemme da?”

“Nei, det ble umulig for ham å bo hjemme den siste tiden. Han trengte mer oppfølging enn jeg klarte å gi, så han var på sykehuset i Kristiansand, på en sånn lindrende enhet. Men han kom hjem på julaften og vi feiret sammen.”

“Så fint dere fikk julaften sammen da.” Even klemmer hånda hans. 

“Det var ikke mye jul å skryte av da… ”

“Hva tenker du på?”

“Fjordland julemiddag og tress-is til dessert.” 

“Tror du ikke morfaren din bare var glad for å være her med deg?”

“Jo… han var vel det. Jeg skulle bare ønske jeg kunne gjort den siste jula hyggeligere for ham, mer spesiell liksom.”

“Jeg er sikker på at du gjorde det du kunne, baby.” 

Isak slippe ut et par dype sukk og lukker øynene. Han prøver å holde fast ved ordene til Even, men det er ikke så lett. 

“Men hva med moren din? Hun var helt ute av bildet på det tidspunktet?”

“Ja. Gudene må vite hva hun gjorde, men hun var i hvert fall ikke sammen med oss.”

“Off, så trist.” Even nikker mot bildet. “Så det er du som satt opp juletreet?”

“Mm. Det var veldig usikkert om morfar kom på julaften og uten ham der hadde jeg ikke orket å fikse noe tre. Men når det ble bestemt at han kunne komme, måtte jeg bare fikse det. Jeg husker jeg fikk tak i et tre lille julaften etter jeg var ferdig på jobb og satt det opp alene."

Even klemmer hånda hans og blunker vekk et par tårer fra øyekroken. Isak blunker febrilsk for å holde sine egne tårene på avstand, men det er nytteløst. Even trekker ham nærmere seg og Isak lener hodet mot skuldra hans. 

“Bare få det ut, baby. Det er godt å gråte litt.”

De blir sittende på det harde gulvet uten å si så mye – bare holde hender og puste i takt – og Isak er så glad for at de har funnet denne måten å være sammen på. Ord er ikke alltid nødvendig. I blant er det fint å bare vite at den andre er der og forstår.

“Hva skal vi egentlig spise på julaften?”

“Hæ?” Even snur seg mot Isak. 

“Hva skal vi spise på julaften? Vi har ikke snakket om det.”

“Mamma og jeg pleier å spise ribbe. Hva med deg?”

“Hos Jonas og Eva spiser vi alltid pinnekjøtt, men jeg er jo mest glad i ribbe da.”

“Da lager vi det.”

“Ja?” Isak klarer ikke la være å smile og idet han snur seg mot Even og ser det nydelige smilet hans blir han helt varm innvendig. “Du steker ribbe? For jeg har ikke peiling på hvordan man gjør det.”

“Mamma er dritgod på akkurat det, så det blir nok henne. Og så hjelper jeg til om jeg får lov.”

“Men… nå kommer Sigrid på besøk da... Hun skal jo slippe å stå på kjøkkenet hele julaften.”

“Akkurat det tror jeg du ikke får snakket henne ut av. Hun elsker å lage mat og kommer til å bli sur om du prøver å jage henne ut av kjøkkenet,” sier Even lattermildt. 

“Så det er der du har det i fra.”

“Interessen for matlaging fikk jeg av henne ja.”

“Men okei… hvis hun insisterer…”

“Tro meg, hun kommer til å gjøre det.”

Even reiser seg, tar esken med julepynt under armen og griper tak i hånda til Isak med den andre, klemmer den lett og sier “kom, la oss gå opp, det er mye hyggeligere oppe” før han trekker ham med seg ut av boden og opp i leiligheten igjen. 

Ut i fra en høyttaler siver Mary’s Little Boy Child og etter å ha satt i fra seg esken, byr Even Isak opp til dans. Isak har for lengst sluttet å bry seg om at det er kleint å danse og griper velvillig imot den utstrakte hånda.

Stegene deres er korte – høyre, venstre, høyre venstre – og de vugger i takt til sangen. Han lar hodet hvile mot Evens skulder og snuser inn den gode lukta hans, kjenner tungsinnet sakte med sikkert erstattes av kriblinger i brystet og de velkjente sommerfuglene i magen. 

Even kysser ham lett på halsen før han beveger leppene mykt mot øret. 

“Du tar med deg alt det fine fra morfaren din og så lager du nye minner, baby.”

“Sammen med deg.” 

“Sammen med meg ja. For jeg skal ikke være noen andre steder enn hos deg.”

Idet sangen slutter kjenner han seg lettere og er klar for å pynte juletreet. Han går bort til esken med julepynten og finner frem den ene lyslenka. 

“Jeg setter på julelysene jeg.”

“Trenger du hjelp?”

“Neiass, jeg er julelysmasteren. Kan ikke du hente julepynten Amalie og Andreas lagde?”

“Det kan jeg.”

Mens Even går ned i verkstedet sitt for å hente den hjemmelagde julepynten, begynner Isak å feste lysene. Han prøver å huske hvordan morfar gjorde det, men det er som akkurat de minnene er forduftet. 

Ledningen slår krøll på seg, flere steder finner han ingen tjukk nok gren å sette lysene på og når Even er tilbake, er alt et stort kaos. Lysene står alt for tett, et stort felt har ikke noen lys i det hele tatt og han ser at endene på lyslenkene vil havne på hver sin side av treet. 

Isak snerrer høylytt. 

“Faen, nå er det bare rot her.”

“Slapp av, baby.”

“Sier du som bare står der og ser på!”

“Hallo? Det var jo du som sa du var julelysmasteren og skulle klare det alene!” 

“Eh…” Isak kremter og ser ned i gulvet før han ser lattermildt på Even. “Jeg løy.” 

“Dust!” Even himler med øyene. 

“Vil du hjelpe meg?” 

“Nja… vet ikke helt jeg. Tenker du kanskje skal få klare det selv.”

“Please.” 

Even ser på Isak med smale øyne og klør seg under haken. 

“Okei da. Jeg får være litt raus siden det snart er jul.” 

“Dust.” 

Isak dytter lett til ham og får et kyss på kinnet i retur. Han gir Even lyslenka og etter mye prøving og feiling sitter lysene på treet med passe avstand mellom seg, og i toppen er det gjort klart for stjerna. 

“Setter du på stjerna så setter jeg i kontakten?”

Even gir han den hvite plaststjerna og etter at Isak har hentet en krakk og satt den i toppen av treet, setter han i stikkontaktene. 

“Åååh. Så fint.” Even smyger armen rundt livet til Isak og trekker ham inntil seg. “Synes du ikke?” Han smiler bredt, ser utrolig fornøyd ut med jobben som er gjort mens Isak er mest irritert over hvor pes det var. 

“Joda, det er kjempefint, men fy fader så mye knot. Neste år blir det plasttre og når jula er over så setter vi treet med lys ned i boden."

"Det der…" Even snur seg måpende mot Isak og tar seg teatralsk til brystet. "...det later jeg som jeg ikke hørte."

Resten av julepynten setter de på i fellesskap. Ingen av dem har noen spesiell plan med det de gjør og både kuler, girlandere, flagg og den hjemmelagde julepynten plasseres litt vilkårlig rundt på treet. 

De ler hver gang de kræsjer i hverandre til og fra esken med julepynt og Isak passer på å stjele et kyss fra Even når det skjer. 

Flemming kommer inn gjennom døra og går rett bort til juletreet. Han setter seg ned og snuser på en av grenene før han reiser seg og tar en runde rundt juletreet. 

“Lukter det rart Flemming?”

“Han skjønner vel ikke noe når vi tar med naturen inn?” 

Flemming setter seg ned igjen og strekker poten mot en lavthengende julekule – begynner å slå mot den. 

“Nei, Flemming!”

Isak griper tak i Flemming og dytter ham unna treet mens Even ler og flytter flere av kulene høyere opp. Flemming sniker seg på nytt bort til treet, men siden det ikke er noen flere kuler å leke med lunter han – etter nok en snuserunde rundt treet – bort til sofaen og legger seg der. 

Det tar ikke lang tid før all julepynten er på plass. Even tilbyr seg å gå ned med den tomme esken i boden og Isak takker ham med et kyss på munnen. 

Idet døra glir igjen, går Isak inn på kjøkkenet og finner seg et par klementiner. Tar de med seg inn på stua igjen. Han tar med seg en pute og legger seg på gulvet foran peisen. Det knitrer og spraker, og varmen treffer ham sånn deilig i fjeset. 

Utgangsdøra glir igjen med et lite dunk og Isak smiler når han hører Even nynne på All I Want For Christmas Is You – tenker at Even er alt han trenger til jul. Og et ribbestykke og et par brune pinner da så klart. Men mest av alt Even. 

Even kommer inn i stua og Isak ser opp på ham, ser overraskelsen i blikket hans og det er jo ikke så rart, for han har jo ikke for vane å ligge på gulvet foran peisen og spise klementiner. 

“Hva gjør du?”

“Jeg beundrer det fine juletreet vårt og tenker på deg.”

“Ååh. Er det plass til meg også?”

“Seff.” 

Isak banker forsiktig i gulvet før han strekker ut armen og inviterer Even ned til seg. Even legger seg ned, tett inntil Isak og de kikker mot treet. 

“Hvorfor tenker du på meg?

“Fordi du har vært så fin mot meg i dag.” Isak fletter fingrene med Evens. “Du er jo det hele tiden, men i dag har du vært ekstra fin.”

Even snur seg mot Isak og møter blikket hans. “Åh, det fint sagt, baby.”

Isak strekker ut armen og peker mot en av englene Amalie har laga. 

“Ser du den engelen der?” 

“Mm. Hva med den?” 

“Det er deg.”

“Meg?” 

Isak hører overraskelsen i stemmen til Even. Han smiler mot ham og stryker ham forsiktig på kinnet. 

“Mm. Deg."

**Author's Note:**

> Jula er ikke bare fluff og fine ting. Mange har det vanskelig når jula kommer.
> 
> Isak er heldig som har Even når ting blir vanskelig og vonde minner dukker opp og setter ham helt ut. 
> 
> Alle skulle hatt en Even, synes dere ikke? 
> 
> Bewa har vært ENGEL å betalest denne historien 🧡
> 
> Om dette fikk deg til å føle noe, send meg gjerne noen ord eller bare et hjerte 🧡
> 
> Siste glimt fra Ausvika for denne gang kommer på.julaften 😊


End file.
